


White Carnations

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [64]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Language of Flowers, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Around 95% of the world’s population has a soulmate. It’s incredibly rare that someone does not bear one of the many signs that can lead that person to their fated half. These signs can range from physical, such as marks or words, to mental, such as dream connections, and anywhere in between. Some signs may not even manifest until the two soulmates have met for the first time.Common as though these signs may be, it is rarer for the two mates to actually meet. The world has such a large population that someone’s soulmate may be on the other side of the world where they never have a chance to meet.But fate works in tricky ways to bring as many of these soulmates together as possible.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I still really love this story so I hope you all enjoy! It was originally posted to my Tumblr on June 12, 2019.
> 
> Warnings: None - it’s all fluff  
> AUs: Soulmate (specifically matching soulmarks) & flower shop

Around 95% of the world’s population has a soulmate. It’s incredibly rare that someone does not bear one of the many signs that can lead that person to their fated half. These signs can range from physical, such as marks or words, to mental, such as dream connections, and anywhere in between. Some signs may not even manifest until the two soulmates have met for the first time.

Common as though these signs may be, it is rarer for the two mates to actually meet. The world has such a large population that someone’s soulmate may be on the other side of the world where they never have a chance to meet.

But fate works in tricky ways to bring as many of these soulmates together as possible.

And it’s considered quite lucky for the fated soulmates, whether platonic or romantic, to meet in person.

Logan Alexander has never put much faith into soulmates due to the infinitesimally small chance that they’ll actually meet. Instead of looking for who owns the matching soulmark to his, he’s thrown himself into his studies. He says that if fate really is so adamant about soulmates meeting, then it’ll happen regardless of what he does.

His soulmark is rather pretty, simple though it may be. Nestled perfectly over his heart is the shape of a white carnation. Representative of an innocent and pure love. It doesn’t sound too bad to Logan, if they ever do end up meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sighs as he checks the map on his phone. Of course, the flower shop that Roman suggested had to be so far off his usual path, nearly on the complete opposite side of town from where he usually frequents. These flowers better be worth it…

Once he gets close, it doesn’t take that long to spot the flower shop, given the large displays of various flowers in the windows. Checking the sign that reads ‘Fields o’ Flowers’ in swirly pastel blue lettering lets Logan know he’s found the place.

A soft bell tinkles as he opens the door and a wave of floral scents hits him immediately. Logan takes a deep breath and lets the soothing, soft smells soothe him as he walks over to look at a display.

“Hi there!” A voice appears beside him and Logan jumps at the sudden sound, looking away from the roses in the display to the source of the voice.

Standing in front of him is the most gorgeous man Logan has ever seen. Soft golden curls frame the prettiest pair of blue eyes and his face is speckled with hundreds of freckles, which make him absolutely adorable in Logan’s eyes.

“Do you need any help?” The stranger asks when Logan doesn’t respond, smiling softly at Logan and revealing two dimples that make him even more adorable. Logan didn’t even know that was possible but apparently it is.

Logan blinks and gives a small smile, “My mom’s birthday is tomorrow. I wanted to get her some flowers.” Of course, why else would you be standing in a flower store? Logan berates himself but the stranger lights up.

“That’s so sweet! Do you know her favorite kinds of flowers?”

Logan rattles off a list of her favorite flowers and preferred colors and the stranger, named Patton Logan realizes when he reads his nametag (not wanting to call him 'the stranger’ in his head anymore), starts arranging the bouquet for him.

It’s all going fine until Patton has to reach up to grab some flowers that are higher up, the sleeve of his light blue polo riding up just slightly and Logan blinks at the flower marked on his arm.

Logan clears his throat softly, still looking at the white carnation on the other man’s shoulder. “Ahem, is that a tattoo? It’s very pretty.” Logan comments, not one to jump to the conclusion that this bubbly florist is his soulmate.

Patton retrieves the flowers he had been fetching and looks over at Logan, tilting his head in confusion before his eyes widen as he gets what Logan’s referring to. “Oh! No, it’s not. It’s my soulmark.” Patton says with the softest of smiles, one that causes Logan’s heart to skip a beat.

Oh. Oh. Logan blinks a few times and Patton turns to him when he doesn’t get a response, once again tilting his head when he sees Logan looking surprised.

“Everything okay there?” Patton asks as he starts to arrange the flowers he’d gathered, occasionally looking up to check on Logan.

“Um. Everything is satisfactory.” Logan responds, sounding a bit robotic. How is he supposed to tell this man, this beautiful man, that their soulmarks match perfectly?

“You sure, bud?” Patton looks up with concern in his eyes, “You don’t seem like everything’s fine.”

Logan bites his lip, looking troubled for a moment before sighing. “It would be easier to show you than explain.” Logan loosens his tie and unbuttons his polo before pulling the fabric to the side, revealing the carnation on his chest.

Patton gasps loudly and sets the flowers down carefully before walking around the counter and standing in front of Logan, inspecting the mark closely. Of course, it’s a perfect match to his own.

Their eyes meet, Patton’s welling up with tears and causing Logan to panic internally. Is Patton disappointed that they’re soulmates? Could he not want Logan to be his fated half?

Patton notices the panic in his eyes and smiles softly. “Shh, it’s okay, soulmate.” Patton says, his voice soft and soothing, “I, uh, would very much like to hug you right now. Is that okay?”

Logan barely nods when Patton’s wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest and cocooning him in warmth. Logan melts at the softness that is Patton and returns the hug, the two of them feeling a sense of rightness in the gesture.

Patton’s the first to pull away, not wanting to overwhelm Logan, but Logan would hug him forever if he’d let him. “So, soulmate. Mind letting me know your name?” Patton asks with a soft laugh.

“My name is Logan Alexander,” Logan says with a soft smile and Patton grins at him.

“I’m Patton Fields, though I think you figured that out already!” Patton giggles and goes back around the counter to finish the arrangement.

“Fields? Like the name of the store?” Logan asks curiously, wanting to get to know as much as he can about his soulmate.

“Yup! I’m the owner!” Patton says proudly. “I do have one question for you, Logan.”

“And that is?”

“Would you mind going out with me sometime? I know tomorrow’s probably not good but how about the day after we meet up here and go to a café? My friend runs one and it isn’t too far from here.”

Logan smiles softly, “That sounds lovely.”

Patton lights up at that, the two of them talking as Patton finishes the arrangement and gives them to Logan for a discounted price, claiming that soulmates get special prices here, or at least Patton’s does. Logan protests a bit but eventually relents.

The two of them trade numbers before Logan has to leave, Patton promising to text him sometime that night. Logan smiles at that and the good mood lasts him all the way home.

It seems that fate knows what she’s doing when it comes to soulmates after all.


End file.
